mike chica and foxy: love story
by Bart-Bart
Summary: au. mike and chcia starts dating and then foxy gets jealous ;)
1. Chapter 1

chapter1: mike and chica start dating

this is an alternate universe fnaf story so it didn't happen in any of the games, because is my story.

In this story mike works at the same restaurant as a security guard, but fredie and the others didn't try to murder him by night, instead of that they are his friends and they go to the disco and paly videogames together.

Then mike and chcia started liking each other and decided to go on date, they went to the park together holding hands, and they kiss each other, they looked cute together but foxy was jealous U_U

"i must separate mike and chica" said foxy wan he was alone. "I like chica and I know she still likes me, but since our breakup chica didn't want to talk to me, I must do something so mike and chica top liking each other, so then chica will come back to me…"

At first foxy planned to make a fake photoshop drawing of mike and fredie fucking each other dicks, but eh was BAD at photoshop so he thought that couldn't work, so he stoped doing that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Chicas call to foxy

A few nights later, foxy got a call from chica who told him the following:

"foxy you are my best friend, I cant talk this with anyone else, I think I must be preggers since mike and I had sex in our last date, cant tell this to fredie because he is mike best friend and he will tell this immediately. Don't know if I should tell this to mike, because im afraid he could leave me if he discovers im preggers with his son…I don't know what to do, please, tell me if I should tell him, foxy…"

While he was listening the story, foxy thought: "mike is a good fella, so he is going to be happy with the baby and then chica will love him more, and then they will marry and have a family and then chica and I wont get married. But if chica aborts the baby then mike will eb angry at chica, and then they will break up and I will have a chance to marry chica."

Foxy told chica to don't tell anything to mike, and told chica she should abort the baby cos mike wont be able to mantian her and her baby with his salary of security guard.

At first chcia wasn't sure about aborting her baby but she trusted foxy cos he was her best friend and said: "ok foxy, I trust you, im going to abort my baby to save my relationship with mike, thanks fr the advice, friend."

Foxy said:"ur welcome" bus secretly he thought: "hah, now chica is going to be upset about aborting her baby and she will be angry at mike and they will break up, and then we will start dating again! Hahha!"

Some days later foxy, mike and Freddie were hanging out in the juicebar having fun time together (but foxy secretly hated mike cos he was jealous of him for being the boyfriend of chica and not him) but then bonnie arrived and told me:

"guys, chcias mother has called me, she is now in the emergency clinic, and think she is going to die! We must to the hospital to see her!"

"what? How this happened?" mike asked very worried, and then foxy felt guilty.

At the clinic, the doctor told mike that chica went to some illegal abortion clinic to abort her baby and the preocedure went wrong and she lost blood and was about to die.

"what? Why she was abortion clinic? Id didnt know she was preggers? Why she didn't told me that?"

"I don't know but she is very sick now, I think she might die. Her last will is to see you and foxy by the last time…"

"no, dear God, I cant belive this, I cant believe chica is going to die!" mike creid and then miek and foxy decided to see chica who was agonizing and very bad.

"mike…foxy…" an gonizing chica mumbled, once she saw her two friends.

"please chica, don't talk" asked mike "you have lost much blood, you need to keep your energies so you don't die…"

"don't lie to me, mike…" chica sai. "I know im dying you don't to sugarcoat things to me, im dying and im fine with that. But before dying, I need to confess you something befeor I die, so I could die in peace…"

"what?" miek asked.

"mike, before I started dating you I was already preggers but I dindt knew it, then the doctor told me that I was preggers with foxys baby since our last date when we had sex, I didn't wanted to let you know that cos I thought you will be angry with em and will abandon me forever. Sorry mike, I didn't want to break your heart this way. Sorry. Goodbye."

Then chica died and mike started crying, but foxy was in shock cos he didn't know chica aborted his own baby and get mad and screamed and then jumped from the window of the hospital. Mike tried to stop foxy, but foxy was stronger than him and pushed him aside, and then he jumped and broke his neck so he died.

It was a very tragic day, and mike cried, while fredie hugged him with tears on his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: mikes finale

After the death of chica and foxy, mike was very depressed and tried to commit suicide by sabing his heart with knife, but Freddie stopped him, and asked him tod don't commit suicide cos if mike died, then fredie will be alone in the word.

Mike was so depressed eh got sick, so Freddie took care of him and prayed to the Lord so mike will get better. Some weeks later, mike felt better but was still depressed, so Freddie had to be go with him everyone to stop him from commiting suicide, and mike got angry because of this and yelled to Freddie, and Freddie cried and mike felt bad.

At the next day, mike apologized, and he and Freddie started dating together and then miek realized Freddie was his best friend and that made him happy.

"thank you for being my best friend, Freddie…" mike said, as he hugged Freddie.

"no mike" Freddie eplied. "im the one who should thank you…for being my friend…"

That night, miek and Freddie got drunk together and went to mikes house, where they had sex and at the next day they forgot everything, but Freddie kissed mike in the morning, so mike felt confused.

A few days later mike visited Freddie again, and asked Freddie why he kissed him. "I don't know why I did that mike, don't ask me, it was just a kiss, nothing more."

But was really it?

"was really just a kiss Freddie" miek asked, and then he kissed Freddie, and then Freddie blushed and got all excited and then mike grabbed his butt, and Freddie got a boner on his dick and mike got a boner on his dick too, and they went all naked again and started fucking, but this time, they weren't drunk, and they started fucking and kissing each other in their pinkies (an: that's some slang for the head of their dicks) and sucked their dicks. It started raining outside, so mike had to spent all the afternoon and night with Freddie, and they continued fucking until they were all asleep, and while mike was asleep, Freddie licked his dikc and sucked it, specially the semen.

At the next day, miek realized he was in love with Freddie, and Freddie was afraid mike could leave him by trying to commit suicide again, but mike told Freddie: "don't worry Freddie, I wont try to commit suicide again, thanks for being my friend." I love you I wont abandone you eevr, cos you are my best friend."

"thank you mike." Said freddy, and then he kissed miek in the mouth and they started sucking each other dicks during that afternoon.

Freddie and mike become a couple a few months later, and moved to another state where gay marrieage was legal and they got married by law, and lived together in the same house for several years. Some years later, Freddie and mike adopted a girl and boy and named them chica and foxy in honor of their fallen friends

They lived together happily until they were old, and died of old age, after the marriage of chica jr. and foxy jr.

Chica jr and foxy jr mourned their death a lot, but were able to move on with their lifes and fondly remembered their adoptive fathers for their rest of their lives.


End file.
